


Let me help ease your pain

by Arkham_Cat



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chronic Illness, Chronic Pain, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mathias Has Chronic Illnesses, Mild Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkham_Cat/pseuds/Arkham_Cat
Summary: Why did his joints scream out in agony when there was little to no reason for it, and why did certain foods seem to all of a sudden turn traitor on his stomach?It almost felt like the Spy’s body was breaking down from the inside, whole on the outside nothing looked amiss.No one seemed to notice the quiet grunts of pain, or the stiff movement.Fatigue seemed to be the only thing most commented on if at all,however that’s not much to go by when one works themselves over the edge so often.Most days, Mathias was able to just grin and bear it.Ignore the pain and ache.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Let me help ease your pain

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something my brain has been kicking around.
> 
> https://linktr.ee/KayceeLain  
> Follow me on stuff?

Pain was not something Mathias Shaw was a stranger to.   
It came with the job description.

However there was a difference between the wear and tear of a hard mission on the body and this constant almost crippling pain in places pain from work never had reached in the past. 

Sure, growing older had its pains and aches, but for Shaw’s age he wasn’t much of a reason for this pain that persisted, even long after a mission had long since passed.

The spymaster took great care in his body.

So why?  
———  
On the way back from an all day and night mission, Mathias moved through the moonlit streets of Boralus, the pain though his joints growing with each fatigued step. 

His mission had taken longer than anticipated causing the Spy to go without any relief.

Only a constant go, go, go. 

The pain radiating through his body couldn't keep him from his work, no matter how intense it got.  
———-  
Why did his joints scream out in agony when there was little to no reason for it, and why did certain foods seem to all of a sudden turn traitor on his stomach? 

It almost felt like the Spy’s body was breaking down from the inside, whole on the outside nothing looked amiss. 

No one seemed to notice the quiet grunts of pain, or the stiff movement.

Fatigue seemed to be the only thing most commented on if at all,   
however that’s not much to go by when one works themselves over the edge so often.

Most days, Mathias was able to just grin and bear it.  
Ignore the pain and ache.   
———  
Today was a particularly hard day.

Today, The day after getting home from an all taxing mission. 

Every moment was like scalding fire down his joints, and every involuntary twitch of pain erupted into just more pain.

Grunting, Green eyes glared into nothingness.  
The pain already getting to the point work would be near impossible.

That destruction gave Mathias’s partner the ability to sneak into the room without notice.   
Usually Flynn wouldn’t have gotten past the threshold without acknowledgement.

“Matty?” Called the brunette, voice curious as he took in the state of his partner's undress.

Shaw normally would be dressed and half out the door to work by now. 

“What?”   
Shaw hadn’t meant for it to sound so annoyed, but it came off that way due to the pain coating his voice.

“Sorry, just surprised you’re still home? They give you today off with all the overtime you pulled yesterday.?”

Breathing in deeply, Shaw shook his head.  
“I don’t get free days. They need to be requested in advance.”

“So … why are you?”

“I’m. In. Pain.”   
Each word grit out harder than the last.  
Admitting a flaw was one of the hardest things the redhead ever had to do.

“Pain? Like an ache in your back from all that crunching?”

Green eyes glared daggers into Flynn’s chest.

“Alright… sorry, sorry.” 

Those same eyes trailed back down to his armor.  
If anything, the spy would be a disadvantage today rather than any help to any of the operatives.

“Matty?” Blue eyes shone with concern, a light frown crossing over his features.

Sighing, Mathias met the brunette's eyes in question.  
Flynn didn’t deserve the cold shoulder.

“I’m sorry, I just.. i don't know what’s going on. This pain is…”

“It’s new?” The ex pirate sat beside the spy, gently setting a hand on the span of the others lower back. A comforting gesture that Mathias was not going to shrink away from.

“Yes… newer.”

“How long, matty?”

Another heaved sigh, this time, Shaw's shoulders slumped slightly.   
“Truthfully I’m not sure. I’ve been taking notice of it the last few weeks, it’s… increasing in severity since my younger days when all I suffered was the occasional unexplained ache or twinge.” 

“We’ll figure it out, love.”

Squinted eyes looked over at Flynn wide open ones.

“What do you mean?”

Smiling the brunette leaned in to press a kiss to Shaw’s temple.  
“I mean, we’ll get answers together, love. I won’t let you go this alone.”

Alone was something Shaw was very used too.

Support and care was not something the spy was used to by any means.

“Thank you, Flynn.”  
Shaw stood, moving to dawn his leather armor until his ex pirate partner stopped him from even sticking an arm In through one sleeve.

“Where do you think you're going?”

“Work?” Incredulous, Mathias answered like it should be beyond obvious.  
It was his work armor he was trying to put on. 

Flynn Tisked, snatching the armor from the spy and tossing it off to the side.“You are not going anywhere in this state, you're gonna stay put, rest, and we’re gonna find you answers.”

“Flynn… I can’t just take off from work to… to find answers for my own issues.”

Tilting his head, Flynn lifted one brown eyebrow in question.  
“And why not?”

Mathias felt like he was gonna have a worse headache that he’d started with.  
What part was Flynn not understanding.  
Work couldn’t be-

“SI:7 won’t fall to bits with you gone a few days, call up your best man and let them know you need some time.”

The Kul Tiran did have a point…   
His agents should be fine without him for a few days. 

“See, you're considering it, that means i'm right.”   
There would be no winning, Shaw had to back down and relent.

“...Fine.” 

With that, Mathias called uo Renzik and had him take over for the next few days. The goblin seemed very pleased to hear Shaw was going to take time to care for himself.

Goblins tend to see more than most realize.   
———-  
The documents were written in plain common.  
The diagnosis, clear to be read.

There were reasons for Shaw's pain.  
There were even reasons for all the little food intolerances and all the other little things he’d been experiencing as of late. 

There were reasons for everything, written clear as day, right before green eyes. Disbelieving green eyes. 

“Matty, We’re gonna get through this. Together, just like I promised.”

Biting his lip, Mathias nodded, his eyes meeting Flynn’s in a silent comfort. 

Flynn would be at his side, no matter what the doctors threw at them, and the spy had no fears that Flynn would even be there if worse was to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, so much for reading!


End file.
